


恩理床上對話十五題 18x ooc

by punkya



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Richard the Lionheart | Saber
Kudos: 1





	恩理床上對話十五題 18x ooc

CP是恩理，题中的LANCER指恩奇都，SABER指狮心王

18X，未成年人慎入，OOC

题目来源：暗影夜月（2014，10），《各种三十题（第六弹）》，巴哈姆特

—————————————————-

1.你以為領帶的唯一作用就是勒死你？太天真了  
修长白皙的双手被红黑相间的领带绑在床头上。  
情欲濡湿了他金红相间的发梢，也染红他的脸颊。  
绿发男人跨坐在他身上，浅笑，“让我看到你结盟的诚意吧！”

2.要嘛快做，要嘛快滚  
绿发男人用指甲轻，有意逗弄地，轻刮着他胸前的柔嫩蓓蕾。  
却故意忽略他下体快要爆炸的肿胀。  
“进来吧。。。Lancer。”  
“不。。。”  
“那请你停止。。嗯。。。对骑士的侮辱。。啊！”

3.你……究竟把什麼東西塞進去了啊笨蛋？！  
“等等Lancer。。。啊。。那是什么。。。在里面的。。。好大好热啊！啊啊啊啊！肚子啊…”  
恩奇都在他身上驰骋着，看到理查的反应，眼中的狡黠一纵即逝。  
俯下身，凑到理查颈窝里，答了一句：“可是专门为你使用了变容的喔，Saber！”

4.閉嘴，跪下，或者躺下  
“变容。。。啊。。。太大了，拔出来啊啊啊啊。。。慢点啊。。。”  
“真嘈啊Saber。。。”两片柔软贴了过去，娇喘嘎然而止

5.果然發燒的時候特别的……濕熱  
没有冗余的前戏，绿发男人轻易地，径直进入了他湿滑的体内。出奇地，理查不感觉到预期的痛楚。  
“恩奇都你知道吗？迷恋你的每一天我在发烧。”

6.酒喝多了？不，是你的蜜液滋味太棒了  
“Saber,你的味道比挚友送的顶级红酒更诱人。”

7.活動筋骨的方式不止一種  
遇到理查后，恩奇都改变了长久以来，与挚友打架作为锻炼身体的习惯。

8.居然把剩下的紅酒用來潤滑，是想死了嗎，混球？  
后穴突然感到湿湿凉凉的，回头一看，瞥见绿发男人手里拿着还滴着酒的高脚杯。  
“Lancer，你是在抓弄我。。。啊！”，后穴突然感到被异物侵入，  
前所未有的充实感舒服得令他再也嘴硬不起来。

9.喵／汪  
绿色长发上顶着毛茸茸的猫儿，大眼睛一眨一眨的，对他甜甜地笑着；身上除了脖  
子上的铃铛，一丝不挂。  
他伸手摸了摸那可爱的耳朵，随即听到对方一阵娇嗔。。。  
“铃铃铃铃铃铃铃铃铃铃铃铃”  
理查从床上醒来，注意到胖次里的濡湿。

10.不想被剁手就别碰那裡  
接9，现实  
理查伸手摸了摸合成兽毛茸茸的耳朵，突如其来的一阵怪力把他按倒在地。  
“不要欺负MASTER！”

11.你的啤酒肚壓得我喘不過氣  
化为人形的合成兽还未适应光用双腿走路而跌到，压在理查身上。  
“汪汪。”  
“对不起Saber，MASTER刚刚说‘抱歉’”  
“啊啊，没事”，理查强撑着自己露出笑容，“成田先生没受伤就好”

12.為什麼連這種時候都不能夠閉上你的嘴  
见4.

13.不把這些全部咽下去，那就自己動手作為潤滑液吧！  
口中的粗壮被其主人扯出，只留下一啖粘稠白浊。理查不解思索地咽下去，  
期待地看着眼前的绿发男人。  
绿发男人笑着道：“作为奖励，就让我帮你润滑吧！”

14.保險套？你洗澡的時候難道還會穿著雨衣？  
双手在他身上画着圈，溜溜的肌肤泛起一朵朵软绵绵的泡沫。浴室的蒸汽染  
红他的脸，像个红苹果，好可爱。  
再他唇上落下一吻，绿发男人道：“和我做吧Saber。”  
“等等，我到外面拿保。。。”  
“不需要”，理查被绿发男人打断，“我想完完本本地占有你。”

15.原本就是一體  
他们的体内没留一点空隙


End file.
